A dash of Fluri
by anondabunny
Summary: just a random thing I made. Yuri fights monsters and bad guys all the time, he's strong, but even a great hero needs a hug once in a while. slight Fluri. rated T for Yuri's foul mouth.


A songish fic, I wrote this while listening to "Mata Ashita" (see you tomorrow) at 4:00 am, and my brother was playing Fable II. Traitor!

Anyway, please enjoy this fic.

OOC

YAOI!

FlynnxYuri

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Urgh…my….head….' Flynn lay on the ground for some time, just thinking of why he was there. He wondered why he was on the ground when the memories struck him, Flynn, Sodia and a group of knights were making their way through Ciar Bocram (sp? You know the cave going from the desert to the field…yeah that one) when they ran into the Yuri Lowell gang, much to Sodia's dismay.

Flynn and Yuri started to bicker like children, mean while monsters gathered around the two, making a barrier of monsters. But something wasn't right, they didn't attack anyone else. They just sealed everyone off from the two childhood friends.

Flynn's train of thought was interrupted but a muffled sob coming from above him; he turned his attention to the sobbing boy. Black hair fell over his face as tears ran down his cheeks and fell on Flynn's chest; Flynn immediately recognized Yuri's voice. He was mumbling in between sobs.

"F-Flynn…don't die….no….don't…." everyone else was scattered around the place, all having depressed looks on their faces. Yuri sat alone over Flynn's motionless body, trying his hardest not to show the tears, not to show the sadness and hurt in his dark eyes. Flynn smiled lightly at his friend; he was genuinely happy that Yuri was no longer hiding his feelings from everyone.

Flynn raised his hand and stroked Yuri cheek, his eyes widened. He stared at Flynn's smiling face; more tears came pouring out of his eyes. Everything was silent, then.

"BAKA!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned at the shouts; they stared in surprise at the scene before them. Flynn was sitting upright while holding his cheek in one hand and using the other hand to support himself. Yuri was standing, hands clenched into fists by his side and his hair covering his eyes. It was silent for a moment, and then Yuri shouted again.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BA-KA!" he screamed a Flynn, after his out burst he straightened up and stormed off into the corner and sat silently. Everyone turned their gaze to Flynn; whom was still shocked by Yuri's sudden shouts.

"Flynn, your alive!" Estelle shouted as she ran forward and started inspecting Flynn for any serious injuries. She looked up at him and inspected his cheek, she touched it lightly, and Flynn winced.

"Man, Yuri really hit me hard." He muttered and sighed "I guess I disserved it."

"What was that all about?" Rita asked. Everyone was curious as to why Yuri yelled and slapped Flynn. He sighed once again.

"Let's just say that Yuri has fallen to old habits." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Old habits?" Karol was more interested now.

"Yeah, when we were kids he slapped me all the time and called me 'baka'"

"What does that mean?" Estelle asked, her eyes full of curiosity,

"What?" he asked.

"'Baka'" she repeated.

"It mean idiot in some ancient language." Judith answered, smiling.

"Your right." Flynn said.

"How does he know an ancient language?" Sodia refused to call Yuri by his name.

"He was exposed to a lot of knowledge while he was young. He had no choice in the matter." Flynn got a slightly horrified look on his face as he remembered the horrible events of their childhood.

"Anyway, there's only one way you can deal with Yuri when he's like this." Flynn sighed and got up off the ground, dusting the dirt off his uniform he walked over to Yuri's pouting form, the raven haired valiant had a cute pout on his face with his knees drawn close to his chest. Everyone watched in wonder and confusion as Flynn stood directly behind Yuri, not saying a word. Everyone listened with extreme interest when Flynn started to talk.

"You still mad?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"…."

Flynn sighed and sat down next to Yuri.

"Sorry" Yuri said quietly.

"Don't say sorry."

"Sorry"

"STOP APOLOGING!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"I SAID TO STOP APOLOGIZING!" everyone sat, shocked at the sudden change in behavior of Flynn and Yuri.

"Wanna hug?" Flynn asked, spreading his arms wide in Yuri's direction. Yuri just slapped his hard in the face.

"No, I don't want f***king hug." He growled.

"That was just mean Yuri! Now I'm sad." Flynn pouted and turned away from Yuri, he emoed quietly until he felt two arms wrapping around his shoulders. He turned and saw Yuri giving his a hug. Everyone was absolutely speechless, Yuri _hugging _someone, Yuri hugging _Flynn, _and Flynn enjoying it.

Flynn shifted so that Yuri was sitting in his lap with the back of his head touching Flynn's chest. Flynn wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and smiled; Yuri blushed a bright shade of red but didn't struggle to escape from Flynn's grasp.

"So, you still mad?" Flynn asked, smirking.

"….are you mad….?" Yuri mumbled.

"Why would I be mad?" Flynn lay his head on top of Yuri's hair.

"I hit you…then I called you names…then I hit you again…"

"You only hit me once."

"I know-" Yuri slammed his elbow into Flynn's stomach "-I was apologizing in advance."

"Ow…..Yuri, you're so mean." Flynn wined

"Who's the one who let you have a hug?"

"Oh I know your enjoying it!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your purring." Yuri blushed bright red and hide his face in Flynn's shirt, Flynn brushed his fingers through Yuri's black hair soothingly. Yuri mumbled a soft 'am not' and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Wow..." Was all anyone could come up with. This was beyond strange, this was....it was....there wasn't even a word in the English laughable that could describe how incredibly weird this was. They all got up and walked over to the snoozing raven. Karol poked his cheek and made his head roll.

"How?" Estelle asked. Flynn smiled.

"Simple, I've had practice."

_'I don't want to know...' _everyone thought in unison.


End file.
